


禁忌

by Luoluoluo



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Bottom Sebastian, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoluoluo/pseuds/Luoluoluo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>双性包<br/>美队3杀青后，剧组在酒吧狂欢后不幸遭遇大雨难以前行，只能临时找快捷旅店，然而房间不够，sebastian只能和chris住在一间标准间里，结果chris发现了sebastian不为人知的秘密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“你先去洗澡吧。”chris坐在床上，房间里透着浓浓的酒气，sebastian坐在另一张床上，他正醉醺醺地看着他，chris深吸了一口气，他觉得尴尬极了，“需要帮忙吗？我意思是你看起来醉的很严重。”  
Sebastian就像是一只突然被猎人发现并且狠狠戳了一下而受惊的兔子，他拼命地摇着头，chris沉默了，他想sebastian如果有一双耳朵，那一定会惊恐地竖起来。  
他扶着墙站起来，晃晃悠悠朝浴室走去，chris突然开口道：“你很讨厌我？我可以去隔壁和mackie换房间。”  
Sebastian愣住了，湿漉漉的灰蓝色的眼睛直直盯着chris，他甚至不敢眨动一下，他仿佛在用力思考着chris的话，半天才嗫嚅着回答：“不用。”  
Chris站起来，他朝sebastian走去，sebastian下意识扶住墙，手指牢牢地攀在门上，“你一直躲着我，除非是必要的接触，你宁愿看着道具发呆或者跑很远，为什么？ 你怕我？你讨厌我？”  
Sebastian摇着头，他紧张地舔着嘴唇，攀住门的手的指节因为过于用力而发白：“没有，我不讨厌你…”他说不出更多的话，只能惊慌又无辜地看着chris。  
Chris发现他的蓝眼睛里开始涌出水汽，他觉得自己如果再这样问下去，这只喝醉的受惊的小鹿就要哭了——弄哭sebastian？他从来不敢想这些事情。  
他泄气般坐下，看着sebastian逃一般地跑进了浴室。

浴室里弥漫着大量水汽，滚烫的水流从sebastian赤裸的身体浇下去，他两只手撑在墙上，腿软的要命，他感觉自己可能有些清醒了，又感觉其实醉的更晕了。  
Chris在外面。  
Chris.Evans在外面。  
他紧张地吞了口口水，闭上眼睛，热水顺着他的头发流下来，经过白皙的胸膛，滑过小腹，滴落在高高翘起的肉棒上，再顺着肉棒上浮起的青筋的纹路，慢慢滚下去，滑至更加隐秘的区域。  
光是想到这个人，他就会硬成这样。他的喉咙里莫名地发出一声几乎是呜咽的声音，他就是这样的不知廉耻。  
那个人有着海洋一般的蓝眼睛，英俊的脸，他幻想着他的手摸上自己的胸口，蹂躏自己的乳头，撸动自己的肉棒，用最粗暴又最温柔亲密的姿态，对待他。  
Sebastian大口喘着气，他颤抖着把水流开到最大，遮盖住他因为幻想而抑制不住的呻吟声。他抚上自己翘起的肉棒，轻轻套弄着，他用气声几近哭泣般喊着chris的名字。  
他有多喜欢他，就有多害怕靠近他。  
Seb想酒气已经完全侵蚀了他的大脑，他根本分辨不清此刻的自己究竟在想些什么，在做些什么。  
他缓缓松开前段已经溢出液体的肉棒，顺着水流，颤抖着伸出手指，慢慢摸上那道本不应该存在的小口。  
眼泪从他灰蓝色的大眼睛里掉出来，他不知道自己为什么会哭，sebastian只能竭力抑制住抽泣，死死咬住嘴唇，垂下头看着自己细长的手指拨弄着自己的两片花瓣，轻轻捅进那道口子。  
双性。  
他的眼泪落得更快了，他拼命掩饰着的不可以被别人知道的秘密就这样再次展现在了自己眼前。  
Sebastian.Stan是一个双性人。  
他用左手撑在湿滑的瓷砖上，透明的眼泪和水流混在一起，他的手指动的更快了，细嫩的花唇包裹着他湿透了的手指，破碎的呻吟从他的唇齿间流出。  
Chris在外面，他是永远的走在人群最前面的世人的宠儿，而他却是要遮遮掩掩的，不应该存在的，不可以靠近那道光芒的，怪物。  
Seb紧紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇被牙齿咬的发白，口水渗出齿间从下巴上掉落至他殷红的乳头上，水流冲刷着他立起的乳尖，快感一步步攀升至大脑，他的肉棒竖在两腿之间，勉强能含住两只手指的小口正颤颤巍巍喷着水。  
这副淫荡的样子不可以被任何人看到，他晕晕乎乎地想着，他居然因为chris坐在外面，就这样不知廉耻的自慰了起来，他幻想着在他阴道里移动的手指是chris的，他幻想着chris含着他的乳头，舌尖舔过最上面的小孔，粗大的肉棒狠狠插进来，让他发出一声比一声浪荡的哭叫声。  
他真是疯了。  
他简直就是一个荡妇。  
眼泪从他的眼眶里滚出来，他看着自己的手指在那道小口里抽插着，带出透明的液体，他因为电流般的快感而打着颤的双腿就快要支撑不住他的身体了。  
突然浴室里的浴帘升了起来。  
一脸诧异的chris松开了按着玻璃墙壁旁边的按钮的手指，他就这样看着水流下浑身颤抖，泪水落了一脸，口水从唇齿间流出，殷红的乳头翘起，肉棒流着水的sebastian，正用自己的手指，抚慰抽插着他不该拥有的，深红色的穴口。

Sebastian觉得仿佛有一道雷劈中了自己，他惊慌失措地抽出手指，飞速地按下设置在房间里面的玻璃墙按钮，妄图遮盖住自己这个该被埋藏到地狱里的秘密。  
浴室的门被打开了，他惶恐地转过头，莲蓬头被人关上，一只手狠狠地揽住他赤裸的身体，另一只手卡住他的下巴，一双唇猛地堵住了他的嘴唇，一条湿滑的舌头粗暴地伸进他的嘴里翻搅吮吸着，他腿软的要命，只能发出呜呜的呻吟声，直到他喘不过来气，chris才放开他。  
Sebastian呆呆地看着他，大口喘着气，chris大海一样深蓝的眼神里满是欲望，他还没来得及说话就被猛地翻过去，按在冰冷的玻璃墙上，半硬的肉棒蹭上去，又颤颤巍巍地站了起来。  
Chris赤裸的身体覆上他的后背，他感受到胸口被一双手揉着，乳头被灵活的手指揉捻，细微的快感爬上大脑，他浑圆的屁股贴上了一条被淋湿的内裤，滚烫的硬物抵着他。  
“你是这样的？”他听见chris这样说。  
如果不是因为他的手，sebastian早就跪坐在地上了，他的脑子已经完全炸开，酒气早就散了个尽。  
他知道了。  
Sebastian崩溃的想着，他知道了，我是个怪物，他知道了。  
Chris狠狠掐了一把他挺起的乳尖，seb发出一声哭吟声，他的头被迫贴在玻璃墙上，无法转过头去看chris的表情。  
Chris的手从他胸口一路向下，摸上了他颤抖的花口，揉弄着他从未被别人触碰过的花核。  
“你是这样的。”chris声音低沉地可怕，他的嘴唇吻着他的脖子，sebastian的眼泪不受控制的掉了下来，从没有过的快感侵蚀着他的大脑，他想要更多，渴望更多。  
“所以你躲着我？”chris的手指慢慢插进了湿滑的甬道里，他探究性地戳着他未经人事的内壁，sebastian软成了一滩水，倒在他的怀里，他不紧不慢地抽插着，在他耳边继续说，“其实你喜欢我。你想要我，你想要我的肉棒狠狠地捅进你这里，”他朝深处探了探，seb抽搐了一下，“你每时每刻都在这样想着，对不对，小荡妇。”  
“所以你在这里，我猜你肯定会喊着我的名字，把自己插的前后都流出水，你想要我操你，你知道我会发现的，你是故意的。”chris吻着他光裸的后背，他抽出手指，揉起他稚嫩的花核，“你是个婊子，你想做我一个人的婊子。”  
Sebastian终于哭了起来，他不停地发出抽泣的声音，下半身的小口流出的液体把腿间染得湿淋淋一片，硬的发疼的肉棒抵住玻璃墙，他试图摇着头否定着chris的说法，逐渐攀升的快感却让他一句话也说不出来。  
“每天看到我，你是不是都想让我把你拉到没有人的化妆间，欺负你这个没有人知道的，应该被男人的肉棒插的，”他终于把sebastian转了过来，抱起他无力的大腿，让他的后背抵住墙，让他看他自己湿透了的花穴正往外吐着湿淋淋的液体，“阴道。”  
Sebastian的眼角通红，他勉强攀住他的肩膀，双腿被他有力的手臂分开，他呜咽着，终于点着头，“让我做你一个人的，一个人的。”  
Chris吻着他的嘴巴，咬着他被欺负到肿起的乳头，他问他：“做我的什么。”  
Sebastian摇着头，他看着chris被释放的粗大的肉棒正不轻不重地蹭着他的小口，小口里溢出的液体染湿了他的前段，两片花瓣正试图裹住那里，留住他，让他狠狠的插进来。  
“我会满足你，插进去，破了你的，”chris含着笑意的声音响起，昏暗的灯光打在他的脸上，他故意停顿了一下，“处。我知道你早就期待很久了，从此以后，你的身体，会被我从里到外玩透，以你想要的方式，我要让你每个小洞里都只能流出我的精液，我会堵住它们，让精液从你的阴道流进你的子宫里。”chris捏着他的屁股，肉棒慢慢抵上那里，“让你怀孕。”他抵住硬起的花核轻轻摩擦了起来，sebastian抽搐着，急促地喘着气，他想让他进来，进到最深处，操到他的子宫里，而不是在湿滑的穴口，磨蹭着，chris暗蓝的眼睛再一次看向了他哭泣的脸，“你喜欢这样。但是，前提是，你要告诉我，你要做我的什么。”  
Sebastian抽泣着，他湿漉漉的眼睛紧紧盯着chris，他带着浓重的哭腔颤抖着说：“做你一个的婊子，被你操，怀孕，生下你的孩子。”  
“很好。”chris吻着他的脸，猛地一挺腰，粗大的肉棒捅进了未经人事的穴口，撕裂的痛楚席卷了sebastian的所有理智，他哭了起来，下意识推着chris，几丝鲜血从两人的结合处慢慢流了出来。


	2. 二

Chris停下来，粗大的阴茎停在他体内的最深处，Sebastian指甲陷入他的后背，一口咬上他的肩膀，眼泪蹭在他光裸的肩上，呜咽声全部吞下去，Chris感受到他身体的颤抖，他腾出一只手开始小幅度地套弄起他软下的肉棒。  
Sebastian抽泣了好一会，才颤抖着抬起头，他身下撕裂的痛楚已经慢慢过去，他甚至能感受到Chris的肉棒正随着他的呼吸一颤一颤地涨大，他幼嫩的两片花瓣正包裹着那里，胀痛到不行，而前端又硬起来的肉棒带来的快感充斥着他的大脑，他通红的眼睛看着Chris，殷红的嘴唇随着呼吸颤动着，他小声说——尽量抑制着哭腔：“动一动。”  
Chris吻住他的嘴，安慰般舔着他的嘴唇，松开套弄着他的肉棒的手，Sebastian紧的要命的软肉牢牢箍着他，隐隐约约有水从里面渗出来，浸湿着他的龟头，他深吸了一口气，密密麻麻的快感涌上他的大脑，Chris抱住Sebastian的大腿，开始了缓慢的抽动。  
Sebastian被抵在玻璃墙上，快感和痛感交织在一起，他止不住的发出小声的呻吟声，一声比一声浪荡，硬的流水的阴茎抵在Chris坚硬的小腹上，他被Chris小幅度地颠起，又落下在他的肉棒上，龟头戳在穴心上啪啪作响，他小小的惊呼一声，猛地揽住Chris，下体流出的液体飞溅出来。  
Chris感觉握住的屁股滑腻的要命，基本上完全瘫软在他怀里的Sebastian浑身都湿透了，他一直在哭着，不知道是痛还是爽，半眯着的灰绿色的眼睛正迷茫地看着他，眼泪从眼角掉下来，他时不时咬住的殷红的嘴唇流出吞咽不下的口水，肉棒却直挺挺蹭在他坚硬的腹肌上。  
“你哭什么？”Chris毫不留情地抽插着，一下一下都要干进他的小口的最深处，他的一只手从肉棒上绕过去，摸上他两片颤颤巍巍含住他的阴茎的软肉上，Sebastian发出一声变调的尖叫，泪水流的更凶猛了，“你看你，”他捞了一把两人结合处落下的液体放在他眼前，“爽成这样了，为什么还哭。”  
Sebastian偏过脸，过分的快感让他说不出话来，他能听见随着Chris的抽插带来的丰盈的水声，撩拨着他的快感像细微的电流一样从脚尖一直窜至头顶，他情不自禁地挺起了腰迎合着Chris的抽插。  
Chris被他的穴道紧紧包裹着，里面越渗越多的液体冲刷着他时不时挺进的龟头，Sebastian好操的要命，他乖乖的挂在他的身上，被擒起的大腿箍着他的腰，紧紧地贴着他，柔嫩的两片软肉随着他混乱的呼吸竭力讨好着他粗大的肉棒，不愿意他一丝一毫的离开。  
他越挺越深，Sebastian叫的更大声了，他毫不留情伸出手抽了他湿淋淋的屁股一掌，Sebastian眼泪直往下掉，Chris一边大力地操干着他，一边低声温柔地说：“别叫，这里隔音不好，你想被人看见我这样操你吗？”  
Sebastian呜呜哭吟着，牢牢抱住他的肩，Chris抽插的速度加快了，他顶到最深处，子宫口紧缩着被他粗长的阴茎戳中，Sebastian突然抽搐了一下，绝顶的快感湮灭了他所有的理智，他尖声高叫了一声，双腿一软，暖流从小口中喷涌而出，肉棒射出了大量的液体，全部喷到了他们身上，Chris感受到在他体内的肉棒被大量的水紧紧包围着，湿滑的软肉咬着他，有些被操开的宫口小口吮吸着他的肉棒，他咬住牙，狠狠地操干起正在高潮的小穴，Sebastian的腿紧绷着，他紧紧按住他的肩膀，手指陷入Chris的背肌里，他似乎清醒了起来，挣扎着感受高潮，哭吟着哀求道：“别射进来…Chris…”  
Chris将他狠狠按进自己的怀里，龟头抵在最深处，精液猛地喷发了出来，Sebastian再一次流着泪抽搐着抱紧了他。


End file.
